Zack White
Zack White is one of the two main antagonists (the other one being Tom Bowen) of the 2014 mystery-thriller film Non-Stop. He was portrayed by . Biography Federal air marshal William Marks initially clashed with White after cutting in front of him when White was taking too long. They later met again on board where it was revealed they would be sitting together. As Zack was taking his time, he noticed they would be sitting together and sarcastically asked Marks if he was in the way, before taking his seat. However, Jen Summers came up and asked if she could have the window seat, to which White obliged, taking the seat in front of Marks. Later, after the incident began, Jen befriended White and asked him about himself. Upon realizing he was good with computers, Jen got Marks to come over, during which White apologized for his attitude earlier. Marks then revealed the situation to White and asks him to trace the killer's call, which worked, revealing the phone was in the pocket of one of the passengers. The passenger states he's never seen the phone before, and is later killed the same way the captain was after the third 20 minute mark came around. Marks later finds a hole in the wall, deducting it to be the killer's former position as it is where he sniped the captain and passenger with a pair of fatal darts. The killer then sends a message to the TSA that Marks is a homicidal terrorist about to detonate the plane with a bomb. Seeing how there is no way to get rid of the newly discovered bomb, Marks throws the explosive in the back of the plane and smothers it with items to weaken the blast, convincing the passengers to work with him. Marks re-watches the blackmail video of him insulting the passengers and notices as he is parading his then-suspect, Tom Bowen, around. Bowen appears to fall on the passenger who had the phone, making him realize that Bowen is the culprit. Marks finds and engages him in a fight, and during the struggle, White revealed himself as Bowen's accomplice, after shooting down an undercover cop that was helping Marks. It was revealed that Bowen was a soldier appalled by the lack of security at U.S. airports before 9/11 which resulted in the death of Bowen's father, hoping that framing Marks as a terrorist will lead to drastically increased security - however, White is more so in it for the money. Bowen is prepared to die with the plane and shoots White, who expected to get off the plane with the money. After Marks kills Bowen, White is shown to have survived the gunshot and fights Marks with a knife, but is finally killed in an explosion when the bomb goes off. Gallery Zack White 2.png|White pretending to be an ordinary passenger on board the plane Zack White 3.png|White watching a news report on Bill Marks Zack White 4.png|White finally shows his true nature and reveals himself as an accomplice to Tom Bowen Zack's death.png|White is killed when the bomb detonates on board the plane Trivia *Though Zack and Tom served as the main antagonists, Zack proved to be the more evil of the two, as he only cared about money and his own survival, and was willing to sacrifice the entire plane to save his own life. Once Bowen was killed, he served as the final antagonist (though he didn't last very long). Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Crackers Category:Greedy Category:Jingoists Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil